The present invention relates generally to an electrical connection apparatus for installing the electrical portions of appliances such as air conditioning condensers, hot tubs, swimming pools and outdoor lighting fixtures. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrally form weatherproof electrical connection assembly for providing a liquid-tight electrical interconnection between an electrical appliance and power source junction box or a control box, or between one electrical appliance and another.
In the art of installing an electrical appliance, such as air conditioning unit, hot tub, swimming pool and outdoor lighting fixture, it is often necessary to ensure that the resulting connections between the appliance and a power source junction box or similar electrical enclosure, are raintight, i.e., that water, due to beating rain or similar intermittent weather conditions, does not enter the conduit or the junction box through the connector fitting or through connector interface openings in the appliance or junction box. In order to address the above concerns, the connector industry has seen the use of connector assemblies, also known as "whip" assemblies, which typically consist of a flexible conduit, connector fittings on each end of the conduit for attaching the conduit to a panel or enclosure, and conductors inside the conduit to carry power to the appliance. The connector fittings are usually attached to the conduit via a threaded mechanical connection and typically have a straight pipe thread that accepts a secondary sealing device or o-ring. While the known whip assemblies may function for their intended purpose, they suffer from many disadvantages. Internal screw threads on the interior surface of a connector fitting, which facilitates the mechanical attachment of the fitting onto the conduit by engaging the outer surface, can potentially damage the structure and liquid proof integrity of the conduit because the threads may invasively engage the outer surface of the conduit allowing liquid and moisture to enter.
The connector industry has also seen the use of rotatable two piece end fittings. Typically, one piece is rotatably attached to a second piece which, in turn, can be screw inserted into a threaded hole in a junction box. However, at the juncture of the two pieces of this type connector, raintight connection may not be maintained. In order to maintain an effective raintight seal at the juncture of two rotatably coupled members, a sealing ring or similar elastomeric grommet or bushing is needed. Once an elastomeric member is inserted between two coupled parts, their relative mobility is decreased due to frictional engagement and the elastomeric sealing ring may be subject to wear and degradation upon frequent rotation of the parts. Once the sealing ring is damaged or worn, the connector will no longer be liquid tight.
Additionally, in typical applications, the flexible conduit is screw threaded onto a cylindrical body, the screw engagement of the threads of the body with the plastic conduit providing a watertight seal. However, it has been found that connection may be susceptible to flow of low viscosity fluid which may be present in the environment in which these connectors are used.
It is, therefore, desirous to provide a one piece integrally formed liquid proof whip assembly having connector fittings permanently attached to the end of the flexible conduit. There is a further need in the industry for an end fitting which includes an integral sealing ring, for engaging the opening of an appliance or junction box, which would eliminate the need for a secondary sealing apparatus altogether.